Carry out clinical studies designed to assess specific functional consequences of the following four nutrient sources fed to appropriate for gestational age premature infants weighing between 800 and 1500 grams at birth: Group A - human milk fortified with human milk products; Group B - formula; Group C - human milk fortified with non-human milk products;and Group D - human milk.